PRINCESA DE HIELO
by Midori Minares
Summary: SASUHINA las coincidencias existen, las casualidades tambien, pero que se transformaran en algo constante y con la misma persona no es normal... peor si esta persona sospechase quien era en realidad y pudiese delatar su verdadera identidad...
1. Chapter 1

Hola

soy nueva, este es mi primer fan fic, de mi pareja favorita N° 1 (tengo otras XD), espero que les guste…

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1: <em><strong>desafío<strong>_

- Padre iré a correr con Hashi, ya vuelvo- le avise a mi padre cuando terminaba de arreglarme el cabello, decidí atarlo en una coleta alta, con mi acostumbrado flequillo y dos mechones rebeldes sueltos, tenia puesto un top blanco con un polo violeta largo sin mangas, junto a un short negro que me quedaba hasta medio muslo, y por ultimo unos tenis blancos.

-Está bien Hinata, no tardes mucho, recuerda que tienes práctica con tu entrenadora-me dijo con el tono frio de siempre.

-Hai

Salí de casa y me estire, me encantaba correr en especial si era con Hashi.

-Vamos Hashi

-Guau- contesto alegre

Hashi es el mejor amigo que jamás hubiera podido desear, a pesar de ser un perro, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez sea por eso, y es que yo no soy exactamente sociable, hace mucho que no me relaciono con mas personas que con las de mi familia y por supuesto Kurenai-sensei, ella fue la mejor amiga de mi madre, tanto así que se hicieron comadres, aparte de ser mi madrina es como mi segunda madre, y llego a convertirse en mi entrenadora cuando mi madre murió, hace 10 años.

En eso pensaba cuando oí los ladridos de Hashi

-¿Hashi qué pasa?

-Gua, guau

No me hizo caso y corrió alejándose del parque en el que nos encontrábamos, lo seguí un largo trecho, por fortuna estoy en buen estado físico por el entrenamiento, de lo contrario no hubiera podido seguirle el paso, aunque Hashi sea muy grande es muy veloz también, otra cosa que me fascina de él es su pelaje tan abundante, suave y blanco, su apariencia es semejante a la de un lobo, y sus ojos son de un precioso color achocolatado.

-Con que aquí querías llegar…

Hashi estaba parado frente a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, era una de las cosas que compartíamos, ''el amor al hielo'' como decía Kurenai-sensei.

-¿No podías esperar un poco?, podía haberte llevado al entrenamiento Hashi, no tenemos por qué venir aquí-trate de explicarle.

El solo me miro con ojos suplicantes, ya sabía que no se movería hasta lograr entrar, así que no tuve más remedio que acceder. .

-Bien Hashi, entremos, pero se cuidadoso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba alegre, a veces creo que lo consiento mucho, pero debo admitir que me encanta hacerlo, muchas veces sus caprichos son los mismos que los míos, solo que de alguna manera se me adelanta.

Por suerte también alquilaban patines, solo tenía que hablar con el encargado que de seguro también vendía las entradas.

- Ohayo, ¿podría darme una entrada y alquilarme unos patines?-le solicite lo más amable que pude.

El chico debía tener mi edad, unos 15 años, o tal vez mas, era algo más alto que yo, piel algo bronceada, y su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

-konichi…-comenzó a decir con pereza mal disimulada pero paro de pronto al mirarme a la cara.

Esto siempre pasaba, había olvidado ponerme los lentes de contacto, lo más probable es que me haya reconocido, en serio era agotador, muchas veces considere a mis ojos un problema, aunque hay quienes los consideran bellos por su extraño color.

Estos ojos blancos con reflejos malvas son el sello de una antigua y respetada familia, mi familia, los Hyuga, jamás pasamos desapercibidos, eso a mi parecer era como tener un letrero que decía ''les conviene tratarme bien'', por eso los ocultaba cada vez que podía.

-t-tu eres…

-No, no soy-me le adelante, aproveche su momento de confusión para ponerme los lentes de contacto que siempre traía por precaución, ahora mis ojos eran azulinos, le sonreí como si nada y me creyó.

-Bueno, pues aquí tienes tu entrada y los patines, creo que son de tu talla-me dijo, volviendo a su tono apático

-arigatou-le dije y le entregue un billete-quédese con el cambio

Ingrese lo más rápido que pude, eso estuvo cerca, debía ser más cuidadosa, esto de tener una doble vida es bastante difícil, pero de igual forma necesaria.

-Termine Hashi, vamos-le dije cuando acabe de atar los cordones de los patines.

Pero la pista no estaba vacía, algunos chicos estaban ahí, por su apariencia deduje que tendrían mi edad, y que eran del mismo colegio, pues tenían puesto el mismo uniforme que parecía ser el de educación física, tanto los buzo como las casacas eran azules con franjas blancas a los lados.

-Parece que debemos esperar a que se vayan Hashi…¿Hashi?

-¡UN PERRO!-se oyó un chillido agudo.

-Oh no…

Me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía el chillido, y la escena que vi fue, bueno, no pude evitar soltar una risilla.

Hashi estaba de lo más tranquilo, sobre el hielo, frente a una chica pelirroja y de lentes que estaba apoyada en la pared que rodeaba el hielo, con uno de sus pies trataba de alejar a Hashi, que estaba tan quieto como una estatua, lo más gracioso era la expresión de su rostro, parecía aterrada, como si en vez de tener a un perro tranquilo y pacifico delante suyo, tuviera una fiera asesina o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario a los otros chicos que ahí se encontraban, estos al igual que yo reían, algunos intentaban contener la risa, pero terminaban riendo a carcajadas.

Estaba tan absorta, que no me había dado cuenta que unos ojos me miraban fijamente, cuando voltee en su dirección me tope con un par de profundos e intensos ojos negros, el dueño de estos era un joven alto, de piel nívea, casi tan blanca como la mía, y su cabello era rebelde del mismo tono azulado que el mío, y bastante guapo, sentía que lo conocía, ¿pero de donde?

-¿Quien es ella?-oí que preguntaba un chico alto, rubio, de piel bronceada, ojos azules y de extrañas marquitas en las mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?-pregunto una chica de cabello rosa, piel clara y ojos color jade.

De un momento a otro todos los chicos se olvidaron de la pelirroja y de Hashi para concentrar su atención en mí, lo que provoco un sonrojo de mi parte.

-Guau-gracias al ladrido de Hashi, todos volvieron a enfocarse en el, pero no duro mucho, puesto que Hashi se acerco hasta quedar frente a mí y me lamio la mano, yo solo le acaricie la cabeza, me había preocupado por él.

-¡ESA BESTIA ES TUYA!-chillo la pelirroja de lentes.

-Me disculpo por si mi mascota les causo algún inconveniente- excuse a Hashi e hice una ligera reverencia.

-¡PUES NO BASTA!-chillo nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Ya Karin, no es para tanto, el perro no te hizo nada, la que exagero fuiste tú-dijo con tono desinteresado el pelinegro con el que choque miradas, yo solo lo observe.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el teme-lo apoyo el rubio

Y así uno por uno todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos, mientras que a Karin comenzaba a formársele una venita en la frente y la cara se le teñía de rojo.

-¡PUES PARA MI NO!, ¡Y EXIJO QUE ME PAGUES UNA INDEMNISACION!-chillo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-No se te hace que te estás pasando un poquito Karin-dijo una chica rubia, de piel clara y de ojos azules, sin darle tiempo para responder, prosiguió pero esta vez dirigiéndose a mi-discúlpala, a veces…, siendo sincera, muy a menudo exagera en todo.

-Está bien no importa-trate de no darle más importancia al asunto.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí?-me pregunto de alegre, cambiando de tema.

-Hai

-Nosotros hace mucho que practicamos aquí, a esta hora no hay muchas personas en la pista por eso aprovechamos este tiempo, y tu…

-Hina…-estuve a punto de decirle mi nombre completo, debo ser más cuidadosa.

-Bien Hina-chan, ¿Por qué viniste a esta hora en especial?-me pregunto directamente

-Pues, veras, es que Hashi quiso…

-¿Hashi?

-Mi perro

La rubia asintió, instándome a que continuara.

-Bien, estábamos corriendo, como todos los días, cuando Hashi vino aquí, quiso entrar y pues…

-Así que eso pasó- me interrumpió nuevamente.

-Hai, es que a él le encanta el hielo y…

-Pues no creo que dejen ingresar a perros-se entrometió la pelirroja que empezaba a caerme pesada-y, por si lo han olvidado, mi padre es uno de los propietarios de este lugar-se jacto.

-Al igual que los nuestros -contraataco la rubia, ella sí que me estaba cayendo bien.

-Como sea pero por mi parte no le permitiré la entrada a esta niña ni a esa bestia.

-Karin…-murmuraron los presentes ya cansados de su actitud

-A menos…-comenzó a decir, cambiando la expresión de su rostro, algo que no me inspiraba mucha confianza-escucha bien niña, te dejare la entrada libre, a ti y a tu saco de pulgas si logras ser mejor que yo sobre el hielo, claro que si pierdes, me pagaras una cuantiosa indemnización y NUNCA volverán a este lugar, que dices, ¿aceptas?

Me quede pensando, me convendría sin duda, por más segura que esta chica parezca jamás podrá igualarme, pero si aceptaba podrían descubrirme, me moría de ganas por callarle la boca, pero aun así era demasiado arriesgado.

-Guau, guau-lo mire, Hashi me estaba dando ánimos, y sus ojos me miraban con intensidad, incitándome a aceptar.

-Bien, acepto-sonreí esta chica estaba en aprietos, no tenía la mas mínima idea de con quién se habia metido, estoy segura que de haberlo sabido, jamás se habría expuesto a semejante humillación.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio?¿les gusto? por favor comenten,<p>

se aceptan criticas (construtivas de preferencia)

gracias por darse el tiempo de leer =)


	2. Chapter 2

!Hola! a todos los que se dan un tiempo y leen este fic, espero que les guste =)

DISCLAMIER: Los personaNaruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2: encuentro<p>

-Hashi quédate aquí

-No te preocupes, yo lo cuido mientras le das una paliza a la cuatro ojos-se ofreció la rubia-es un perro precioso, por cierto, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, podemos ser amigas desde ahora así que dime Ino-chan.

-Gracias Ino-chan -le agradecí, me agradaba mucho esta chica.

-También lo cuidare, este perro está súper lindo -dijo la peli rosa a la vez que acariciaba a Hashi- me llamo Sakura Haruno-me extendió su mano, la cual yo estreche de inmediato- las amigas de Ino-cerda son mis amigas también.

- Frente de marquesina, aquí la única cerda eres tu-contraataco enojada Ino.

-Que yo que…

Y mientras veía discutir a ambas ¨amigas¨ una alegre voz llamo mi atención.

- Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y ese teme-dijo muy enérgico el rubio de ojos azules, a la vez que señalaba al chico de orbes negros que se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo, pero no tanto como para no oír nuestra conversación-es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp- saludo, o al menos eso supongo.

-Si ya terminaron las presentaciones creo que ya podemos empezar, ¿o ya te arrepentiste?-me reto esa pelirroja. Sería un verdadero gusto humillarla, y mejor aun con público.

-Bien ya que van a empezar supongo que no les importara que yo sea el juez-se escucho una voz apática voltee y vi al chico de la entrada, lo que me faltaba, el podría reconocerme, no, no puedo permitirlo, pero renunciar tampoco es una opción.

-Yo preferiría que el juez fuera mi Sasuke-kun-opino la pelirroja.

El aludido solo volteo la cara hacia un lado sin tomarle importancia.

Karin hizo un puchero, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el tal Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun serás el juez ¿verdad?-le pidió melosa, mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre y le dijo alto y claro.

-Aléjate de mí, eres una molestia.

Pude notar tanto el desprecio como la seriedad en su voz, casi hacia que sintiera pena por la tal Karin. Casi.

-Sasuke-kun cuando vas a entender… estamos hechos el uno para el otro, tarde o temprano… serás mío-se lo dijo forzando su voz para parecer ''sensual'', pero solo consiguió verse aun más patética de lo que ya se veía.

En respuesta Sasuke le lanzo una mirada más fría que el hielo sobre el que nos encontrábamos.

-Basta de dramas, comiencen ahora, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, no estamos para desperdiciarlo-nos apuro un serio Shikamaru.

- Comencemos entonces, muero de ganas por enseñarle a la niñita esa como se patina-dijo bastante ufana.

-Bien comenzara la retadora-dicho esto Shikamaru le hizo una seña a Karin para que empezara.

Karin comenzó patinando hasta el centro de la pista y empezó. No lo hizo mal, pero tampoco bien, tenía que pulir su postura, sus movimientos parecían ser forzados, los saltos y su deslizar sobre el hielo no eran tan fluidos como quería aparentar, sin contar que lo mas ''interesante'' de su rutina fue el final, un salto doble al que le falto impulso y con un aterrizaje apenas aceptable.

Con todo y eso me miro con suficiencia.

- 3 de 6-le informo Shikamaru a Karin, a mi parecer un puntaje bastante justo de acuerdo a su rendimiento, pero al parecer a ella le disgusto.

-Hina-chan tu turno.

-Hai-asentí, debía ser cuidadosa, después de todo el me había visto sin las lentillas, y el que se haya ofrecido a ser el juez era bastante sospechoso. Decidido. Haría una rutina simple, nada demasiado ostentoso, pero bien realizada. Ganarle a Karin seria muy fácil, no tendría que esforzarme demasiado.

Me deslice por toda la pista debía, una especie de calentamiento previo, lento al principio, luego más rápido hasta alcanzar la suficiente velocidad y hacer un salto doble perfecto. Pude escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro, y no pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labios formaran una sonrisa. Me encargaría de pasar frente a Karin para verle la cara. El salto que apenas pudo realizar yo lo hacía a la perfección desde los 10 años. Continué patinando, esta vez hacia atrás, luego hice una pirueta baja** (**Se baja el cuerpo hasta prácticamente sentarse sobre el pie que gira). Para terminar con broche de oro, y acabar con el ya maltrecho orgullo de Karin, tome impulso e hice un salto triple con un aterrizaje perfecto. Quieta como estaba alce la vista y el primer rostro que vi fue el de Karin con la boca abierta, mas no era la única, todos los demás tenían la misma expresión de asombro, casi todos. El único que se mantuvo impasible fue Sasuke, aunque no del todo, sus ojos delataban ¿interés? Al enfocar de nuevo mi mirada en Karin, pude percibir reflejada la rabia e impotencia en sus ojos. Le mire con suficiencia, igual que ella momentos antes, humillada como estaba, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes regalarme una última mirada de odio, antes de irse dando un sonoro portazo.

Me dirigía a la salida cuando los chicos me rodearon.

-Hina-chan ¿donde aprendiste a patinar así?, ¿o es talento natural?-pregunto emocionada Ino.

-Pues…

-Hina-chan enséñame a patinar como tu ¿sí?-me pidió Sakura haciendo ojitos.

-No, ella va a enseñarme primero a mi ¿verdad Hina-chan? -esta vez fue Naruto quien me lo pidió.

-Ya chicos déjenla respirar-intervino Shikamaru, parándose frente a mi haciendo de pared.

Mientras los chicos discutían entre ellos y le reclamaban a Shikamaru aproveche para huir seguida de Hashi, apenas y me detuve a quitarme y devolver los patines para ponerme mis tenis en tiempo record.

Al salir un largo suspiro salió de mis labios. Eso era justo lo que quería evitar, y aunque no supieran quien era yo en verdad no quería ni pensar en cómo se comportarían si lo supiesen. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando no pensar en eso, ahora solo debía concentrarme en alejarme de ahí.

-¿Escapando de tus fanáticos?

Voltee en dirección a la voz que parecía dirigirse a mí, y me sorprendí al ver al dueño de esta.

-Sa-sasuke ¿que…?- de pronto me tapo la boca y me atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos ocultos detrás de un árbol cercano.

-Vamos chicos debe de estar cerca, no pudo haber ido muy lejos-reconocí esa voz enérgica, Naruto sin duda.

-¡Miren, es Hashi!, si lo seguimos seguro nos llevara hasta Hinata-ahora la voz era de Sakura, seguida por la entusiasta voz de Ino.

-Vamos

-Que problemático ya olvídenlo… ¿chicos?

No tardaron nada en aceptar la propuesta de Ino, claro que Hashi no se dejaría engañar, los perdería y luego volvería conmigo.

-Creo que ya estas a salvo

-A-arigatou…Uchiha-san-sonrojada le agradecí, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

-Dime Sasuke, tenemos la misma edad ¿no?-su profunda y ronca voz sonó seria casi fría, debía ser característico de él hablar así.

-H-hai, Sasuke-san…-acepte y por alguna razón mi sonrojo se intensifico-etto, Sasuke-san p-podría soltarme.

Me soltó al instante, y creí notar un apenas perceptible sonrojo, pero volteo a un lado su rostro, así que no pude verlo con claridad.

-Guau

-¡Hashi!-sabía que lograría perderlos-eres el mejor Hashi-lo alague a la vez que acariciaba su hocico.

-Guau, guau -estaba impaciente, lo cual solo significaba que debía recordar algo, ¿pero qué?

-¡Oh no!, lo olvide por completo, no llegare a tiempo, Kurenai-sensei se molestara mucho-mire mi reloj-faltan solo 10 minutos, va a matarme…

-Hmp, puedo llevarte en mi auto

Lo mire asombrada, era mi salvación.

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun, demo… ¿no eres muy joven para...?

-Hmp, digamos que tengo un permiso ¨especial¨-me corto-vámonos de una vez.

-Hai

Lo seguimos y al llegar hasta su auto quede impresionada. Su auto era un deportivo negro, y parecía recién estrenado.

-Aquí vas tú amigo- abrió la segunda puerta de atrás y Hashi entro obediente.

Luego me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Arigatou

-No tienes que agradecer por todo

-Demo…, me has salvado dos veces,… en un día

-Hmp, ¿dónde?-cambio de tema sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

-A la pista de patinaje ¨El palacio de hielo¨ -le conteste sin pensar.

El en respuesta alzo una ceja, un tanto sorprendido y no era para menos. ¨El palacio de hielo¨ era nada más y nada menos que la pista de patinaje mas, como decirlo, ostentosa, cara y privada, le pertenecía a las empresas Hyuga, muy, pero muy POCOS, asociados podían acceder a ella, y la razón era más que simple, estaba ocupada todos los días, casi todas las horas por una famosa estrella de patinaje artístico, Hinata Hyuga, ósea yo, y eso, todo el mundo lo sabía, y lo más probable era que el también.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿les gusto?<p>

si les gusto dejen un review onegai...

y si no... podrían dejar uno igual, para mi es muy importante saber sus apreciaciones de este fic, bien sean positivas... o no tanto... siempre y cuando sean constructivas =)

sin nada mas que decirles...

Midori se despide...xD


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada les pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir la conti, y no quiero empezar a dar las razones por las cuales me retrase, por que prefiero olvidar los malos recurdos, o por lo menos tratar.

les reitero mis disculpas,espero que esta conti les agrade, no hay mucho sasuhina, pero les aseguro que en el próximo si

**DISCLAMIER**:los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>-Sasuke Uchiha…<p>

Estaba en mi habitación ya era medianoche y aun no había podido dormir, o mejor dicho no podía dejar de pensar en ¨el¨. Solo recordarlo conseguía hacerme sentir una extraña sensación en mi estomago, como si unas mariposas revolotearan él.

Flash back

-Llegamos-fue lo único que dijo .Ninguno había dicho palabra en todo el trayecto, cosa que no me hubiera molestado en cualquier otra situación, pero no podía evitar pensar que el podría estar sospechando, si no lo sabía ya, quien era yo. Me exasperaba que no dijera nada, ni siquiera se dignaba a hablar o preguntar como lo haría cualquier otra persona si estuviera en su lugar. Pero claro él no era cualquiera.

Bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta en un instante.

Quise ser amable y agradecerle por todas las molestias que le había causado, pero al mirarlo, sus penetrantes ojos ónix me atraparon, quede abstraída por ese par de ojos azabaches, tan profundos, que bien valía la pena arriesgarse a perderse en ellos.

-Guau-un conocido ladrido logro devolverme, muy a pesar mío, a la realidad.

-Hasta la próxima-se despidió, ya estaba de vuelta al volante, encendió su auto y arranco.

-¿P-próxima…?

End flash back

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? o justo antes de irse… sonrio -empecé a pensar en voz alta- seguro fue mi imaginación.

Sería mejor bajar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche tibia, oka-san solía decir que era el mejor remedio para la falta de sueño, y siempre me había funcionado. Encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre mi cómoda, al lado del despertador, me levante, me puse las pantuflas y me dirigí a la cocina.

Extrañaba mucho a oka-san, ahora mismo sus consejos me serian de gran ayuda, desde que murió nada fue igual, oto-san se volvió más frio y se refugió en el trabajo, a veces pienso que de no ser yo la principal imagen de su empresa me habría dejado de lado. La empresa de oto-san se dedica a los artículos deportivos, su marca es una de las más reconocidas del mundo y la más prestigiosa de todo Japón.

-Hinata que haces despierta a estas horas-me cuestiono oto-san con el inconfundible tono de seriedad fría de siempre-deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

Era cierto, mañana iría por primera vez a la escuela, a pesar de que yo ya había terminado la secundaria estudiando en casa con tutores particulares, pero oto-san había accedido a mi petición y me inscribió en una escuela normal, con dos condiciones; la primera era que no descuidara mi entrenamiento y la segunda fue que tendría otra identidad, lo cual me pareció lo más adecuado.

-No tenia sueño, por eso iba a la cocina a tomar algo de leche-le explique adoptando la actitud seria que siempre tomaba cuando hablaba con él.

-No te tardes-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Lo observe alejarse por el pasillo hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Yo lo quería mucho, pero sentía un rechazo de su parte, como si un gran abismo nos separase, ahora que lo pienso, oka-san era el puente entre nosotros, entonces éramos una familia feliz, cuando oka-san aun vivía. Todo cambio por el fatídico accidente que se llevo la vida de oka-san y de muchas otras personas, aunque siempre evitaba recordarlo porque era doloroso. No soportaba la idea de que por la culpa de un conductor irresponsable, el ser que mas ame ya no esté conmigo. Oka-san era una ¨artista sobre el hielo¨ como ella misma decía a todos los que se dedicasen al patinaje artístico sobre el hielo, fue ella quien me enseño a patinar y me inculco el amor por este deporte.

Aun conservo los últimos momentos que pase con ella.

Flash back

-Oka-san…no te vayas-le pedí luchando por contener las lagrimas que anegaban mis ojos.

-Tranquila princesa, volveré en unas horas, te prometo que llegare a tiempo para contarte un lindo cuento, se llama la princesa de hielo…estoy segura que te gustara-trato de reconfortarme mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.

La abrace tan fuerte como pude en un vano intento por retenerla, se soltó con delicadeza de mi abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, luego se alejo hacia el auto en el que estaban otras personas. La mire, los característicos ojos Hyuga, que en ella lucían tan dulces y su largo y lacio cabello negro con destellos azules. Antes de subir se despidió dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

Me quede ahí con la intención de esperar a oka-san, demo luego vino un criado con la intención de llevarme a la mansión, quise resistirme pero no lo logre, estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho sueño, asique al final el criado termino cargándome y yo durmiendo en sus brazos. Al despertar me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación y que ya era de noche, estaba segura de que oka-san ya había vuelto, me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación cuando oí voces afuera, entonces me detuve a escucharlas y pude identificar una, la de oto-san, pero la otra voz no.

-¡¿Que quieres decir con que aun no la encuentran?-le pregunto oto-san muy alterado a la otra persona.

-Hiashi-sama tenga por seguro que agotaremos todas las posibilidades, pero debe prepararse para lo peor…

-Toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito conductor-lo interrumpió oto-san, su voz destilaba tanto odio y frialdad, que me dio miedo-si mi esposa no aparece será el quien pague las consecuencias.

Al oír estas palabras comprendí que oka-san se había perdido y me asuste mucho, antes de darme cuenta mis ojos ya amenazaban con derramar lagrimas.

-No creo que eso sea posible Hiashi-sama, el conductor escapo del hospital…-la otra persona dejo de hablar un momento como si dudara de seguir hablando-ya puse a trabajar a mis hombres en eso y …-se oyó un sonido de celular-disculpe, son ellos, alo…si…ya veo…continúen entonces…sí, yo le daré las noticias… Hiashi-sama ya han encontrado a su esposa… lamento comunicarle que cuando el auto dio las vueltas de campana y arrojo fuera a todos los que iban en el auto…su esposa cayó en un acantilado cercano y…murió…

Oí el sonido de algo romperse, y después silencio, entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando la imponente figura de oto-san , cuando baje la mirada pude observar que sus nudillos estaban sangrando, como si hubiese golpeado algo duro, lo mire asustada, no entendía nada, solo quería ver a oka-san.

-¿D-donde e-esta o-oka-san o-oto-san? –le pregunte nerviosa.

Oto-san solo me miro, y en su mirada pude descubrir odio, arrepentimiento y dolor, mucho dolor.

-Hinata, tu oka-san murió en un accidente, ya no volverás a verla nunca más-me dijo, note como reprimía las ganas de gritar y llorar, quise abrazarlo, compartir mi dolor con el suyo, decirle que no, que oka-san jamás nos dejaría solos, volvería, que el señor de la voz mentía, y que todo sería como antes, pero apenas hice un amago de acercarme el se alejo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, alejándome de él, dejándome sola.

End flash back

Fue en ese momento, esa acción la que comenzó a distanciarme de oto-san.

Ya se me habían ido las ganas de ir a la cocina, así que volví a mi habitación, después de todo oto-san tenía razón, debía descansar tanto como pudiera, mañana sería un gran día.

Parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que ingresaba a través de la ventana, estire mi brazo para coger el despertador que estaba sobre mi cómoda. Eran las 6 de la mañana, tiempo mas que suficiente para alistarme e ir a la escuela, así que me fui directo al enorme cuarto de baño que tenia dentro de mi habitación, me bañe y al terminar me puse la bata, luego enrolle una toalla en mi cabeza para que mi cabello secara más rápido. Al terminar salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi armario, donde estaba colgado mi nuevo uniforme, que consistía en una falda tableada azul oscuro, corbata del mismo color, blusa de manga tres cuartos blanca y unas lindas botas negras con hebillas a los lados. Para cuando termine de vestirme y arreglarme el cabello en una cola alta con mi característico cerquillo y los dos rebeldes mechones de cabello que siempre enmarcaban mi rostro, ya era un cuarto para las siete, y si mal no recuerdo la entrada era a las siete y media. La escuela no quedaba muy cerca que digamos, suspire, tendría apresurarme para llegar temprano.

Cogí mis lentillas de repuesto las puse en mi cartera, junto a mi cuaderno de notas y los bolígrafos. Me puse el collar que tenía la inicial de mi nombre, fue el último regalo que me dio oka-san antes de morir. Salí de mi habitación y baje a paso rápido las grandes escaleras.

- Ohayou Hinata-sama- me saludo Shika-san, el ama de llaves- Hiashi-sama ya se fue, antes de irse me dejo encargado que le diera esto.

Me extendió un pequeño paquete, al abrirlo pude ver que contenía un celular, y no cualquiera, este modelo no había salido al mercado aun, pero nada era imposible para el gran Hiashi Hyuga y sus influencias.

-Mmm arigatou… bueno, ya me voy….

-¿No desea desayunar antes?

-Ie, comeré algo después, sayonara-me despedí y salí por la puerta principal.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de la mansión eran los extensos jardines, conformados por rosales de rosas rojas, blancas, amarillas, blancas y silvestres, también habían lirios, hortensias, nomeolvides, algunas orquídeas, un par de arboles de Sakura, entre muchas otras.

-Ohayou Hinata-sama-me saludo Hiroto-san, estaba parado sosteniendo la puerta abierta de la limosina con una mano y haciendo una señal con la otra para que entrase.

-Ohayou Hiroto-san-correspondí a su saludo-saldremos por la otra salida ¿cierto?

-Así es Hinata-sama, la dejare unas cuadras antes de la escuela tal y como me lo pidió.

-Arigatou-le agradecí, mientras subía a la limosina, demasiado lujosa para mi gusto.

De entre toda la servidumbre, solo Hiroto-san y Shika-san eran con quienes sentía que me relacionaba mejor. Todos los sirvientes de la mansión y de la empresa de oto-san pertenecen a la familia Hyuga por una simple razón: tradición familiar, ¨un Hyuga no debe arriesgarse en confiar en nadie que no sea un Hyuga¨, esa era la regla por la cual todo Hyuga que se consideraba digno de serlo se regía. Y era el consejo de ancianos, que para mí no era más que un grupo de vejetes, los que se encargaban de imponer el antiquísimo código de conducta establecido en los orígenes del clan familiar.

Hiroto-san condujo hasta la aparente cochera, al estar dentro oprimió un botón que abrió las compuertas que estaban al interior, mostrando así un pasadizo secreto, este era muy útil en situaciones como esta, cuando los incansables reporteros se amontonaban en el portón de entrada en busca de ¨algo¨ acerca de mi para llevar a los tabloides, y con ¨algo¨ me refiero a una foto o grabación comprometedora, por supuesto que yo no estaba dispuesta a darles ninguna gran noticia.

-Aquí paramos, la escuela está a tres cuadras en línea recta-señalo con su mano la dirección que debía seguir, después me dio una tarjeta en la que estaba su nombre y un numero de celular-llámeme cinco minutos antes para venir a recogerla… y suerte.

-Arigatou-le agradecí, y antes de que encendiera la limosina y se marcharse me regalo una sonrisa para infundirme ánimos.

Comencé a caminar, pero me detuve al ver a alguien que no pensé volver a ver, al menos no tan pronto.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿les gusto si quiera un poquito?<p>

si es asi envienme un review

y si creen que le falta algo o quieren aportar algunas ideas

las tomare en cuenta

sin nada mas que escribir

me despido

cuidense mucho


	4. Chapter 4

hola!

hace como que un poquito de mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿eh?

GOMEN!

pero aqui esta la conti, ya se que me tarde pero aqui esta al fina y al cabo, gomen de nuevo T-T

DISCLAMIER: naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: nueva<p>

Y ahí estaba el, con ese semblante serio y tranquilo tan característico en el. Vestía una camisa blanca, pantalón y corbata azules, llevaba también una mochila negra, que colgaba de uno de sus hombros.

Había pensado en que tal vez volvería a verlo, pero jamás creí que fuera tan pronto. Al parecer su ¨hasta la próxima¨ fue más próxima de lo pensado, no es que me molestara ni nada, pero si me inquietaba, el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca hacia que me sintiera expuesta. Peor aún, el más que nadie podría sospechar, incluso saber quién era yo en realidad.

Ahora lo mejor habría sido conseguir otro camino por el cual dirigirme a la escuela, y evitar en la medida de lo posible que me viera, pero mis piernas no me respondían, y en el momento en que empezaban a hacerlo fueron sus ojos, quienes al reparar en mi, me retuvieron, quise, más bien trate de esquivar su mirada, pero fui absorbida por ese par de orbes tan profundas como atrayentes, y antes de darme cuenta siquiera ya lo tenía delante mío, ¿Cómo pudo rebasar la distancia que nos separaban tan rápido? Poco me importo no encontrar respuesta a esta incógnita, metida como estaba en nuestro encuentro visual.

-¡TEME!-nos interrumpió una voz enérgica y familiar.

Con una mueca de cansancio y resignación el volteo a ver a nuestro interruptor, no me sorprendí al reconocer a Naruto, uno de los chicos que había conocido días atrás. Me había caído bien entonces, pero ahora solo tenía ganas de golpearlo. Al ver la expresión de Sasuke me dio la impresión de que pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Que quieres dobe?- le pregunto con molestia contenida a Naruto cuando este nos dio alcance.

O bien Naruto no se había dado cuenta del estado de ánimo Sasuke o no le importaba, pues su gran sonrisa no se altero ni un ápice.

-Ohayou Hina-chan-me saludo entre sorprendido y alegre-no sabía que vivieras por aquí ¿sabías que hay una escuela aquí cerca? Tal vez podrías estudiar ahí…

Lo mire incrédula, no sabía si bromeaba o si lo decía en serio, pero continuo hablando sin percatarse de que traía puesto el uniforme de esa escuela.

-… seria genial, ahí estudiamos el teme, yo y todos los… ¿estas bien Hina-chan?-me pregunto un poco preocupado al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

Estuve tan distraída por haberme encontrado con Sasuke que pase por alto el hecho de que su vestimenta era un uniforme. Tarde unos pocos segundos en comprender que asistiríamos a la misma escuela ¡¿Y yo creía que Naruto era el distraído?

-H-hai-logre contestar apenas.

- Jamás pensé que fueras a superar tu propia record de idiotez dobe -intervino Sasuke-¿qué crees que lleva puesto?

Confundido Naruto observo más al detalle lo que traía puesto.

-Hina-chan… tu ropa se parece mucho al uniforme de las chicas de mi escuela, dattebayo- comento, sus palabras parecían ser tan sinceras y sin atisbo alguno de burla que intente contener las ganas de reír, pero a pesar de ello una pequeña sonrisa divertida logro escapar.

-Dobe, no se parece, ES el uniforme de nuestra escuela-le aclaro Sasuke al fin.

-Entonces… eso significa…

-…que estudiara con nosotros dobe- completo Sasuke.

Pude apreciar como la comprensión afloraba en el rostro de Naruto.

-Con que era eso… -dijo asintiendo, para luego recuperarse y esbozar una gran sonrisa-pues será muy divertido tenerte de compañera hina-chan.

-¿Divertido?-le cuestione ¿qué de divertido tendría tenerme de compañera?

Una sospechosa sonrisa a modo de respuesta cruzo su rostro, me dio muy mala espina pero lo deje pasar.

-Ya vámonos no quiero llegar tarde por ustedes-nos urgió Sasuke y pude detectar un tono extraño en su voz.

-Aun tenemos tiempo teme, dattebayo- repuso el rubio.

-No todos llegamos cuando están a punto de cerrar la entrada dobe- arremetió Sasuke molesto.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de contraatacar me le adelante.

-Etto… si no les molesta me adelantare, aun tengo que hablar con la directora y…

-Te acompaño-me interrumpió Sasuke.

Lo mire incrédula, su actitud me hacía pensar que tal vez yo le interesaría tanto como él a mí, pero evite albergar cualquier tipo de esperanza que más adelante solo podrían causarme decepciones.

-Hai-asentí apenas.

-¡Pues que esperan!- grito Naruto que ya estaba una cuadra delante de nosotros.

Una ligera risa broto de mis labios, Naruto era muy gracioso, Sasuke no paso por alto mi acción y por alguna razón se alejo caminando a paso rápido, obligándome a correr para alcanzarlo.

Caminamos en silencio.

Pensé en hablarle o preguntarle algo sobre la escuela pero se me quitaron los ánimos al ver la expresión de molestia y hastío, como si quisiera deshacerse de algo o alguien que le desagradaba. Me concentre tanto en lo interesante que se veía el suelo gris que apenas pude percatarme cuando paro de caminar, y entonces vi la razón.

Mi nueva escuela, la primera en realidad, hasta ahora era tal y como me la había imaginado: de extensiones considerables, dos pisos de altura, todo pintado de crema, incluso los muros que me impedían ver mas allá de ellos.

-Sígueme a menos que quieras llegar tarde-me insto, casi ordeno Sasuke.

Lo seguí, no sin antes recordarme que por ahora necesitaba de su ayuda, y debía aguantarme las ganas de decirle unas cuantas palabritas, era obvio que los sentimientos que creía sentir solo eran ilusiones y por si no fuera poco tendría que andarme con cuidado con este tipo si quería cuidar mi pequeño secreto.

La entrada, era parecida a la de la mansión Hyuga, solo que no era tan grande. Tenía unos dos metros, medio alto con unos tres o cuatro de ancho, y unas gruesas rejas negras permitían un ligero atisbo del interior. Tenían también cámaras, otra cosa más con la que coincidía con la mansión, esto empezaba a parecer sospechoso, pero descarte de inmediato la idea de que oto-san pudiese involucrarse en la vigilancia, muchas otras escuelas también adoptaban ciertas medidas de seguridad ¿no?

La entrada la mantenía abierta una persona que parecía ser el conserje o algún empleado, eso sugería su enterizo azul y su gorra, pero sus gafas oscuras eran un tanto contrastantes con su indumentaria. Cuando pase la entrada y volví mi vista hacia el empleado pude ver que su cabeza estaba girada en mi dirección, y casi podía jurar que me estaba mirando, aunque el empleado volvió su cabeza hacia su reloj, y no cualquier reloj. Era un rolex.

¿Qué clase de conserje o empleado de este tipo tenía un rolex?

No podía creerlo, voltee hacia atrás y vi a otros hombres con apariencia de estar dando un paseo o comprando algo, pero TODOS tenían puesto algo que impedía una mejor vista de sus rostros, mejor dicho de quienes eran, y por supuestos para quien trabajaban.

Había sido tan ilusa creyendo que oto-san la dejaría en paz, se había ilusionado tanto pensando que no tendría vigilancia encima en la escuela. Estaba tan equivocada. Y molesta, muy molesta.

-Hey, ¿piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día o qué?-me urgió Sasuke.

Le lance una mirada muy poco agradable pero que se merecía.

-¿Dónde queda la oficina de la directora?-le pregunte sin rodeos, no estaba de humor para cordialidades, la actitud de Sasuke por quien creía sentir algo había empezado a mermar en mi buen ánimo, y el haber descubierto que mi aparente libertad no era tan libre termino por ponerme un humor de perros.

El me miro confuso y molesto, yo lo miro igual solo que sin la confusión y el doble de molestia, el siguió mirándome, yo seguí haciéndolo también, en un tiempo que me pareció eterno.

-¡Si que se tarda…!- interrumpió Naruto, al parecer eso era habitual en él-¿me perdí de algo? Dattebayo…

Me volví hacia él con la mejor de mis actuaciones.

-¿Naruto-kun podrías llevarme con la directora onegai?-le pedí usando una voz suave y agradable, acompañado de una sonrisa.

-C-claro-contesto a penas-nos vemos después teme.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la dirección alcance a oír un sonidito muy familiar.

-Hmp

Naruto me enseño toda la escuela, resulto de lo más divertido, pues cuando señalaba algún lugar como el jardín recordaba alguna historia graciosísima, y así sucedió con todos y cada uno de los lugares que me mostraba lo cual dio como resultado que no parara de reír hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora.

-Esta es la dirección… lo que me recuerda…-se puso a pensar como si quisiese recordar algo muy importante- ¡ah, sí!... ¿a que no adivinas? Esta es la primera vez que vengo aquí sin que ningún profesor me haya mandado por indisciplina.

Lo dijo con tanto orgullo que la inevitable risa surgió casi sin darme cuenta, ya me había reído tanto con el que las lagrimas empezaban a brotar.

-Arigatou Naruto-kun, me divirtió mucho el paseo guiado-le agradecí y le sonreí, pero esta vez de verdad.

-No fue nada, bueno te veo en el receso-se despidió.

Lo vi alejarse, de verdad podría acostumbrarme a esto, amigos como Naruto eran los que jamás habría pensado tener, pero ahí estaba el y ahora que lo recordaba también habían otros compañeros suyos, me moría de ganas de encontrarme con ellos de seguro eran tan divertidos como él. Pensándolo bien no todos eran como él, al menos Sasuke no lo era. De solo recordarlo todo mi buen humor decayó.

Me concentre en tocar la puerta de la dirección, era de madera al igual que todas las otras aulas, combinaban muy bien con el color de las paredes, toda la escuela tenía un aire confortable, al menos estando con Naruto esa era la sensación que me dejaba.

-Pase-oí decir a una voz femenina.

Entre y vi a la dueña de esa voz, era una mujer muy bonita tendría unos treinta y pico, su cabello era rubio y formaba un elegante moño, tenia ojos almendrados, un aire de seriedad y profesionalismo la rodeaba.

-Konichiwa-le salude-usted debe ser la directora yo soy la nueva alumna.

Tenía sus ojos clavados en mi, se levanto de su asiento y rodeo su escritorio hasta llegar frente a mí, usaba una falda por debajo de rodilla negra, una blusa blanca y unos tacones que la hacían una cabeza más alta que yo.

-Señorita Hyuga-hizo un asentimiento a modo de saludo-la estaba esperando, tenemos asuntos muy importantes de los cuales hablar, pero antes que nada, necesito que haga algo por mí.

-Por supuesto-acepte, la directora imponía respeto con su sola que no dude en aceptar.

-Podría… ¡PODRIAS DARME TU AUTOGRAFO! –pidió una muy ¨ animada ¨ directora.

Toda la compostura y el aire de profesionalismo se fueron al tacho.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>ya se que me tarde horrores pero si te gusto el capi siquiera un poquititito te agradeceria muchisisisisisisisisisisimo un review<p>

mi correo esta en mi profile, no se porsi quieren saber si aun estoy viva o algo por el estillo...

sin mas que decir mas que...

GOMEN

me despido, los quiero muchisisisisisisisisisisimo, gracias por leer, ojala les guste, de verdad me esforce, ya saben lo que dicen ¬¬

si te tardas y encimas vienes con cualquier cosa mejor...

le estoy dando largas ya se...

asi que me voy

hasta la proxima

la proxima no tardara tanto...

bueno

creo que ya me voy

bye

chaucito


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, y tarde de nuevo tambien¬¬

zorry si quieren saber el porque lo escribire abajito, por que ya que me tarde tanto lo minimo que querran leer es la conti...

DISCLAMIER:naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: ¿amigos?<p>

-Tome-le entregue la hoja con el autógrafo que me había pedido.

-Arigatou-me agradeció dando saltitos de emoción.

-De nada

Luego tosió un poco y recupero la compostura.

-Bueno, ahora señorita Hyuga debemos hablar de ciertos términos que su padre estableció para su estadía aquí en K.H.S. En primer lugar tendrá vigilancia tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, el señor Hyuga accedió a permitirle participar en uno de los clubes deportivos que aquí tenemos: voleibol, natación, atletismo, ballet,… patinaje artístico, entre otros, espero que elija el más… adecuado para usted-me informo, aunque no pude evitar notar su cambio de voz al decir ¨patinaje¨ y ¨adecuado¨, ella quería que me inscribiera en patinaje-también tendrá dispensaciones cuando tenga que faltar por asuntos importantes, ya sabe-me guiño un ojo.

-Arigatou

Cogió algo que estaba sobre su escritorio y me entrego un folder.

-Aquí tiene su horario y número de casillero-dijo sonriéndome-me complace saber que usted no es como la describen señorita Hyuga.

Sus palabras hicieron que me pusiese rígida, aun así le devolví la sonrisa sabiendo que la tomaría como una sincera en vez de falsa.

-Estoy segura que me encantara estar aquí-dije en el tono educado y amable que acostumbraba usar, lo que complació mucho a la directora haciéndola ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Ya es hora, te acompañare a tu clase-me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La seguí por los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las aulas que decía 2-2 en la que se detuvo y toco la puerta.

-¿Si?-un hombre de mediana edad de cabello marrón y una cicatriz en la nariz abrió la puerta-Tsunade-sama veo que trae con usted a la nueva alumna, pasen las estaba esperando.

La directora entro y yo tras ella seguidas del profesor.

Pude apreciar como todos los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos ante la presencia de Tsunade-sama.

-konichi wa Tsunade-sama-la saludaron todos.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

-Ya pueden sentarse

Todos obedecieron

Yo tenía la vista gacha así que aun no había visto a nadie y habría podido seguir así de no haber escuchado la voz enérgica y divertida de alguien que se me hacía más que conocido.

-Oba-chan si vienes por lo de las pelotas rotas, yo no sé n…-Naruto se detuvo al reparar en mi presencia-¡HINA-C…!

Esta vez quien lo interrumpió, mejor dicho lo que lo interrumpió fue el golpe que Tsunade le propino bajo la quijada, fue tan fuerte que lo mando directo a la pared, que de milagro no se rompió.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS OBA-CHAN NARUTO!-le grito Tsunade tan molesta que una vena en su frente parecía querer reventar.

Naruto consiguió reponerse del golpe de alguna manera.

-Ouch eso dolió ob…-se detuvo al ver la expresión de Tsunade.

Tsunade también se repuso de su momento de ¨enojo¨.

-Ahora si no hay mas interrupciones…-miro a Naruto, que ya había regresado a su sitio-tengo el agrado de presentarles a la señorita Ryuga… Hina.

Me asombre al escucharla decir ese nombre, por suerte Naruto me había llamado por el nombre que les había dado.

-Demo… -el profesor estaba confundido pero una mirada de Tsunade lo callo de inmediato

-Bien, espero que disfrute estar en la clase 2-2, estoy segura que todos la acogerán como a cualquier otro, sayonara-terminado lo dicho se fue.

El profesor aun estaba confundido pero siguió.

-Ya que-se encogió de hombros-preséntese a la clase señorita Ryuga.

-Hai-asentí-mi nombre es Hina Ryuga y soy la nueva alumna.

-Genial-dijo un sonriente Naruto haciendo escapar una mía también.

-¿Y ahora podemos seguir estudiando o qué?-pregunto una familiar voz molesta que quito la sonrisa de mi rostro y tenso mi cuerpo.

-Señor Uchiha tiene razón, pero eso no es motivo para ser tan poco hospitalarios ¿no cree?

-Hmp-fue lo único que contesto

-Veo que hay un asiento libre a su lado señor Uchiha ¿sería tan amable de compartirlo con la nueva alumna?-el profesor espero una respuesta en vano-tomare eso como una afirmación, señorita Hyuga siéntese en su lugar y continuemos con la clase.

Me dirigí hacia mi nuevo asiento sintiendo todas las miradas en mí aun cuando ya me había sentado. Saque mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo de mi cartera al descolgármela.

-Hey Hina-chan-oí un susurro justo a mi lado.

Casi salto de la alegría al ver a Ino y a todos los chicos que había conocido hace apenas unos días en la pista de hielo, incluso a Karin, que me miraba como si quisiera sacarme los ojos o algo peor. Volví mi vista a la cara sonriente de Ino.

-Ino-chan-le sonreí de vuelta, agradecida de tener a alguien cerca además de Sasuke

-¿Ahora no podemos hablar mucho, pero nos vemos en la cafetería de acuerdo?-asentí-será divertido ya lo veras

Abrí el folder donde estaba mi horario y busque en el la hora del descanso. Faltaban cerca de cinco horas y yo debía aguantar a la persona más gruñona y molesta del mundo por esas cinco horas ¿lo peor de todo? la idea no me disgustaba tanto como debería hacerlo, de hecho me agradaba más de lo que debería.

Las cinco horas se pasaron tan rápido que me asombro, entre las interrupciones de Naruto en todas y cada una de las clases, mas de una vez por cierto, las esporádicas conversaciones con Ino y, tenía que admitirlo, la compañía de Sasuke, en especial porque debía compartir su libro conmigo, ya que yo no tenía los míos aun.

Al sonar el timbre Ino me cogió del brazo y me llevo con Sakura, comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas mientras íbamos a la cafetería, todas irrelevantes y divertidas como los malos hábitos de los profesores que acaba de conocer y los que me faltaban.

Nos encontramos con otros chicos e hicimos juntos la fila, me presentaron a Sai un chico alto, pálido, ojos oscuros, parecido a Sasuke, a Chouji un chico de huesos anchos que siempre comía unos snaks, incluso durante clases, a Kiba, alto, bronceado, con extrañas marquitas en las mejillas, a Shino, que además de traer gafas oscuras estaba tan tapado que me pregunte si también el escondía su identidad, también estaba Shikamaru ahí, tan aburrido como siempre.

Cuando estuvimos acomodadas en una de las esquinas me fije en lo bonita y grande que era, tenía grandes y largas ventanas que permitían observar los jardines y el patio.

Entonces te gustan los perros Hina-chan?-me pregunto Kiba.

-Hai, tengo uno, se llama Hashico, es mi mejor amigo-al parecer mi respuesta le agrado mucho.

-Yo también tengo uno, se llama Akamaru ¿quieres verlo?-no espero mi respuesta y me mostro unas fotos donde él estaba sonriendo a un gran perro blanco, en serio grande.

-Es muy lindo-le dije tratando de ser amable.

-¿Vas a comerte esas uvas?-pregunto Chouji mientras las miraba anhelante.

-Tómalas, son tuyas-se las entregue.

-Arigatou-me agradeció y empezó a comérselas.

-¿Hina-chan ya pensaste en que club te inscribirás?

-Ie-negué

-Eres muy buena patinando Hina-chan ¿Por qué no entras a nuestro club de patinaje? Estaríamos más que encantados de aceptarte-me aconsejo Sakura.

-Es que yo… quisiera tratar con otros deportes, no quiero encasillarme en uno, además el ballet parece muy interesante.

-Si tu lo dices…-Sakura lucia desilusionada, pero yo no iba a patinar aquí, era arriesgado, no quería arruinar la oportunidad de vivir como alguien normal, no cuando estaba encajando tan bien.

-Sabes…yo podría guiarte por todos los clubes deportivos, así no te perderías-se ofreció Ino, se me hizo un poco sospechoso la manera en que lo hizo con un brillito extraño en la mirada pero no quería desilusionar a Ino también así que acepte-cuando suene el timbre iremos por ahí a verlos.

Observe como sacaba su celular y luego se disculpaba para ir al baño, no sin antes dirigirle una significativa mirada a Sakura.

Estaban planeando algo, de eso estaba segura ¿debía detenerlas?

-Hina-chan tienes que darme tu numero de celular ¿Cuál es?-Sakura interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Pues yo..etto…-había olvidado por completo el celular que oto-san me había regalado-un momento.

Busque en mi cartera y lo saque, por suerte ahí estaba el numero y se lo di.

-Ahora te llamare para que tengas el mío.

Mi celular sonó dando pitidos hasta que Sakura corto. Intente guardar el numero pero me di cuenta que no sabía cómo, le fruncí el ceño al celular, no nos llevaríamos muy bien que digamos.

-Se supone que es táctil-la voz de Sasuke me sorprendió y sin saber muy bien como me quito el celular de las manos-así es como se hace niña.

Su tono era burlón, me hablaba como si yo fuera una retrasada mental, y aunque aprendí como manejar el celular ya que lo hizo frente a mí, no dejo de molestarme.

-Arigatou-me gusto que mi agradecimiento sonara mas como un insulto.

-De nada-su voz siguió siendo burlona, como si le divirtiera verme molesta, por fortuna el timbre sonó y vi a Ino llamándome, así que me levante hice una leve inclinación y me despedí de todos en general, me fui caminando tan rápido como pude hasta llegar al lado de Ino, no quería estar ni un segundo más cerca de Sasuke.

-Ya hable con Tsunade-sama y nos dio su autorización-informo una cándida y alegre Ino, ajena a mi mal humor, pero como siempre se disipo tan rápido como vino-antes que nada debo saber si quieres estar en un club deportivo o…?

-Deportivo-le aclare.

-Genial, entonces iremos primero al club de gimnasia y luego…

La deje hablar y guiarme, sin prestarle demasiada atención, sabía cuales eran mis opciones y sabía cual no iba a tomar. Pero no había previsto en mi maravilloso plan que el club de ballet, danza contemporánea, gimnasia, atletismo, etcétera, etcétera, iban a estar todos, sin excepción vacios.

-Esto es muy malo e irresponsable por su parte ¿no crees?-comento Ino en aparente estado de indignación, pero una de las comisuras de sus labios la traicionaba y ni que decir de la mirada divertida de sus ojos. No sabía como había hecho para que todos los clubes estuviesen vacios, y siendo sincera no quería saberlo.

-Sí, demo… tratare con el club de lectura-sabia que eso iba en contra de los términos que oto-san había ordenado, pero no debía entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia al club de patinaje. Y no había poder alguno sobre la faz de la tierra que me obligara a ello.

Ino saco su celular y busco algo en el.

-Es un lastima Hina-chan, pero no hay ningún club en el colegio,-me entrego su celular-léelo, me lo acaban de mandar.

Enarque una ceja

_**¨Hola Ino-chan, Tsunade-sama acepto que todos los clubes fuéramos al festival en Sheiju, deberían venir¨**_

-Mmm, ya veo

-Sobre todo hoy que es el último día de las inscripciones, una verdadera lástima… pobre de ti, sin amigos, pasando ese tiempo sola y sin nadie a tu lado… ojala hubiese algún club disponible…-tosió-¡OJALA HUBIESE ALGÚN CLUB DISPONILBLE!

Una mata de cabello rosa que había estado mal escondida tras una maceta apareció revelando a Sakura. Sí, que raro.

-Oh, Ino, estabas aquí, los chicos y yo pensábamos que ya habías ido al festival, nosotros pensábamos ir… pero que veo, Hina-chan ¿aun no has encontrado un club donde inscribirte? ¡Qué terrible!-dramatizo Sakura, bueno, intento hacerlo. Ya sabía por qué no estaba en el club de teatro.

Ambas se me acercaron y me abrazaron como si yo fuera una niña necesitada.

-¡Tengo una idea!…Hina-chan puede unirse a nuestro club ¡es perfecto!-propuso Ino.

-Claro es una gran idea-concordó Sakura.

Las mire a las dos, cruzada de brazos y lista para decirles un claro NO. Pero alguien apareció de pronto, y se presento como la nueva entrenadora del club de patinaje

Ino y Sakura se quedaron calladas unos instantes, entre sorprendidas e incrédulas, para luego dar chillidos de emoción.

Yo la mire, también sorprendida e incrédula, pero también confusa. Ella no tenía por qué estar aquí, ni muchos menos ser la entrenadora del club al que no debía unirme.

Correspondió mi mirada, que intérprete como un¨ _te lo explicare más tarde_

Y más le valía tener una buena explicación.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>realmente espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquititito<p>

y bueno¬¬

las explicaciones

primero:estuve nuy ocupada: casa, deberes, examen, retos del cole(una serie de concursos en los que los grados compiten entre secciones), el retiro espiritual (estoy en quinto y eso T.T)

segundo: el mald... archivo se borro ¬¬

y etc, etc,

bueno, siendo honesta no creo que pueda subir los capitulos tan a menudo como quisiera, pero le prometo que lo intentare =)

ahora, me gustaria mucho un review de su parte

sin mas que decirles me despido y espero que pasen un hermoso dia, o tarde o noche...

ustedes entienden...

bye

cuidense


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

aqui venga con un nuevo capi,

algo atrasado pero una hace lo que puede =(

este cap tiene sorpresitas que espero les agrade

y muchisimas gracias por los reviews

DISCLAMIER: Los peronajes de naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6: Debilidad<p>

-¿Y bien?

-Hinata…sé que mi presencia aquí es inesperada pero quiero que entiendas que es más necesaria aun-intento explicarse mi sensei.

-Fue idea de oto-san ¿no?-adivine.

-Y mía también, Hinata tu seguridad necesita toda la vigilancia posible, no podemos dejarte sin protección, y ya que Hyuga-sama salió de viaje vivirás conmigo-sentencio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Hinata, ese tema no se discute-me corto tajante.

Di un largo suspiro, cuando se ponía así no había quien le hiciese cambiar de opinión, hace que me centre en otro ¨tema¨.

-¿Y se supone que debo unirme al equipo?-le pregunte dudosa.

-Ayudara a mantener tu condición física mientras estés aquí, además necesitas algo de _dinamismo_ en tus practicas-resalto lo de dinamismo lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención.

-A que te refieres con _dinamismo_- destaque la mentada palabrita tal y como ella lo había hecho.

-Creo que ambas sabemos cuál es tu único problema en la pista-insinuó como si nada.

-Que mi estilo sea técnicamente perfecto no es un ¨problema¨ sensei-contradije

-Lo es si interfiere con la exteriorización de las emociones que deberías intentar mas transmitir-espeto con dureza.

-…

-Hinata… sé que es difícil para ti hacerlo en especial si está presente Hyuga-sama… pero por mas talentosa que seas no llegaras muy lejos si ni siquiera lo intentas-susurro bajo y suave.

Apreté tan fuerte los puños que mis uñas hirieron mi piel, pero al menos el dolor me hizo reaccionar.

-Hare lo que pueda-prometí con voz apenas audible pero la frialdad en ella se hizo presente.

Mi esbozo una sonrisa triste e iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí a tiempo.

-Iré a casa a preparar las maletas, luego le diré a Hiroto-san que me lleve a tu casa, adiós-dicho esto me di la vuelta y camine directo a la salida, mi sensei no dijo nada. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de su vista empecé a caminar a paso ligero para luego correr.

Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer cuando llegue a la salida de la escuela.

Trate de limpiármelas como pude, pero no dejaban de caer. Busque el celular que oto-san me había dado y marque el numero de Hiroto-san, dio un par de timbradas antes de que contestara.

-Moshi, moshi-contesto la amable y cálida voz tan conocida.

Respire unas cuantas veces hasta calmarme para sonar normal.

-Hiroto-san necesito que vengas me recojas en el lugar donde me dejaste esta mañana-le dije en voz baja y sosegada.

-Hai, estaré ahí en diez minutos-contesto.

Colgué sin decirle nada más, no creí ser capaz de hablar con el inmenso nudo que sentía crecer cada vez más y más en mi garganta. Trate de secar las rebeldes lágrimas de mi rostro, aun a sabiendas de que era inútil.

Atravesé el portón de la escuela con la cabeza gacha en un intento de ocultar mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Camine hasta casi llegar al lugar donde Hiroto-san me recogería, aun me quedaban cerca de 7 u 8 minutos que utilizaría para volver a la normalidad, o algo así.

En eso pensaba cuando sentí un firme jalón en mi brazo derecho, haciendo que me girase y estuviese de espaldas a una pared y frente a una persona.

No cualquier persona.

La única persona a la que no quería ver, mucho menos ahora.

-Sa-Sasuke-susurre bajito y con la voz rota.

El era quien menos deseaba que viese el estado en el que me veía. Eso decía mi cabeza. Pero mi corazón, eso era harina de otro costal.

Lo abrace buscando refugio, que por fortuna él no se negó a darme. Solloce contra su pecho sin que el dijese nada. Consolándome en silencio, permitiéndome desahogarme.

Al cabo de unos segundos, minutos o yo que sé, los sollozos y las lagrimas fueron deteniéndose hasta desaparecer por completo dejando como único vestigio mis ojos rojos y mi rostro húmedo.

Me quede quieta, sin respirar siquiera cuando una de sus manos se deslizo hasta mi mentón, alzándolo, obligándome a mirarle.

Y cuando lo hice vi que estaba muy, muy cerca; su frente rozaba la mia y sus oscuros ojos me miraban intensos, no con pena sino con la más pura preocupación y ternura.

Ninguno dijo nada y es que no hacía falta, ya todo estaba claro, el estaba ahí para mí porque yo lo necesitaba y ahí se quedaría hasta que dejara de hacerlo.

Uso su pulgar para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro, haciéndome estremecer con su suave tacto.

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo largo para asegurarme de que era real y no un sueño.

Era real y estaba más cerca haciendo rozar nuestras narices, un delicioso aleteo se poso en mi estomago, mareándome.

Quede atrapada ante ese par de perlas tan oscuras que no deberían de brillar, pero lo hacían y era un espectáculo tan bello que podría hacerlo durante días, estaba segura.

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro acercándolo más al suyo, permitiéndome sentir su cálido aliento, cerré los ojos de nuevo, solo que por una razón muy diferente a la anterior.

Rozo sus labios con los míos, despacio y con delicadeza.

Saboree un pedacito de cielo por un tiempo demasiado corto.

Oí un auto estacionarse al mismo tiempo que mi celular sonaba, separándome muy a mi pesar de mi cielo.

Y devolviéndome a la realidad, una realidad en la que lo sucedido no tenía cabida.

Me deshice como pude de su agarre y corrí hacia la limosina tan rápido como mis flácidas piernas lo permitieron.

No me siguió, tal vez de la impresión, pero no espere a saberlo y subí de prisa ordenándole a Hiroto-san que arrancase de inmediato, no pregunto nada en todo el trayecto, respeto mi silencio, una de las tantas cosas que apreciaba de él.

-Hiroto-san, dentro de una hora iremos a casa de mi sensei-le informe a penas llegamos a la mansión Hyuga por el pasadizo secreto.

-Hai

-Y…arigatou-le agradecí mientras salía de la limosina

Me regalo una cálida y algo preocupada sonrisa en respuesta.

Me dirigí hacia la mansión y al entrar note la soledad que tan típica se había vuelto en ella. Subí las largas escaleras y atravesé los interminables pasillos, todos despojados de cualquier tipo de adorno que pudieron haber tenido antaño, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Si. Mi habitación, demasiado grande, demasiado vacía: paredes lilas, alfombras, cama, etc. todo parecía ser de una extraña, me tendí en la cama que no sentía como mía propia a pesar de haber dormido en ella por tantos años. Sola.

Sola. Siempre sola.

No me gustaba estar sola, lo detestaba, me sentía vacía como esta habitación, como si no fuera dueña de mi misma. Porque estaba sola.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos, parpadee para evitarlo, trate de calmarme, consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

Me levante y me cambie el uniforme.

Debía preparar mi maleta.

* * *

><p>¿que opinan?<p>

¿que les parecio?

¿les gusto un poquitin siquiera?

me encantaria saberlo de verdad

y gracias por leer =)


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA!

se que me demore eternidades en actualizar pero fue por que estaba enterada hasta las narices estudiando...

y dio resultados!

ingrese a la UCSM para psicologia en 2º PUESTO !

bueno, sin mas que decir aparte de lo emocionadicima que estoy les dejo con la conti

DISCLAMIER: Naruto no me pertenece

CAPITULO 7:problemas

-Hinata-sama, espero me disculpe por citarla tan inesperadamente-se excuso Hisashi mi tío. Quien tras la ausencia de mi padre quedaba temporalmente a cargo.

-Supongo que debe haber razones de peso- le conteste sin mostrarme ni molesta ni despreocupada.

-Las hay, sin duda, como usted bien sabe la empresa está en negociaciones con Jtv, pero debido a ciertos inconvenientes aun no hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo razonable… una de las razones de mayor peso la conciernen a usted Hinata-sama

-¿A qué se refiere?-inquirí, eso no iba por buen camino.

-A que la televisora desea tener una entrevista exclusiva con usted…

-La idea no me agrada del todo pero si es necesario…-comencé no muy segura.

-… también quieren tenerla como invitada especial en uno de sus programas-termino mi tío.

-…

Eso no era para nada bueno porque:

1° Yo solo salía en tv en conferencias de prensa, comerciales de tv o cuando competía.

2° Una entrevista era responder preguntas y una que otra sonrisa forzada, pero un programa significaba interactuar con personas desconocidas que hacían lo indecible para ganarse unos cuantos puntos extras de rating, lo que equivaldría a hacer cosas que uno normalmente no haría. Cosas vergonzosas

3° Yo nunca, nunca había estado en programa, y eso me ponía nervioso y ponerme nerviosa me descontrola y una Hyuga jamás se descontrola.

-Se que usted no le entusiasman precisamente las cámaras de tv, pero este programa es muy popular entre los jóvenes y sería beneficioso tanto para Jtv como para la empresa obviamente, lo que trato de decirle es que no podemos firmar ningún contrato hasta estar seguros de que usted estará de acuerdo.

Eso era chantaje, él sabía que yo, al igual que mi padre anteponía las necesidades de la empresa a las mías.

-¿Que programa es ese?-pregunte resignada

Me sonrió agradecido.

-Seguro a oído hablar de él, se llama ¨una cita con las estrellas¨-respondió mas sonriente aun.

Por desgracia sabia a que programa se refería y muy a pesar mío no pude mantener mi compostura.

-¡¿QUE?

Su creciente sonrisa cayó de inmediato ante mi insólita reacción.

-No es realmente una cita, además el conductor del programa es alguien de su edad, atleta profesional y según me han dicho es muy bueno sobre la pista de hielo se llama Sabaku no Gaara… -se apresuro-ya le comente que de firmarse el contrato él será la imagen masculina de nuestra campaña publicitaria?

Diablos.

-¿Que tan importantes son las negociaciones con la televisora?-le pregunte con una pisca de esperanza.

-Me temo que mucho Hinata-sama-dijo disculpándose con la mirada

¿Que había hecho para merecer esto?

-De ser así no creo poder negarme-me forcé a decir

-Esa es una buena noticia Hinata-sama, puesto que el señor Sabaku no concertó la entrevista con usted para las ocho, en la sala de recreación, así que deberá estar lista para entonces, su estilista y su maquilladora la esperan en el lugar de siempre-me informo muy complacido y con un gesto dio a entender que ya había terminado.

Yo estaba casi en shock, aunque ya debía de haber supuesto que Hisashi habría programado todo un itinerario, ya que para el preguntar si estaba de acuerdo o no era tan solo una cuestión menor. Era un digno Hyuga.

Una hora y cuatro minutos después ya estaba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco de encaje y volados, zapatos uñas y accesorios a juego, con mi largo cabello oscuro atado en dos coletas baja, maquillada y unos lentes que cogí sin que mi estilista se percatase, eran sobrios y me daban un aire intelectual, pero lo más importante era que ocultaban pequeños rasgos, lo cual ahora era mucho más necesario que antes.

-Hime-sama debo decir que te ves mucho más hermosa en persona-elogio una profunda y seductora voz detrás de mí.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Sabaku no-san le agradecería que no usara términos tan familiares con…-empecé a aclararle al rompe corazones numero uno de todo Japón con una fijación por los trajes italianos.

-Relájate querida y llámame Gaara a secas… o puedes ponerme un apodo cariñoso si quieres-propuso con un guiño coqueto.

¿Cómo no aprovechar una oportunidad así?

-Oh, bueno baka-san podría hacerme el favor de comenzar con la entrevista? No dispongo de mucho tiempo-le pedí con la voz más dulce que pude fingir

-Tan linda como siempre ¿eh?-ironizo el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

-Sí, mas aun desde que comentaste POR EQUIVOCACION que habíamos salido juntos en televisión nacional, o disculpa, creo que fue… mmm… si, ¡INTERNACIONAL!

-Lo aclare todo-dijo despreocupado

-Claro que lo hiciste, un casi secuestro, dos huelgas, diez amenazas de muerte, diez mil cuatrocientas tres anti fans mías e innumerables acosos de los periodistas-le espete

-No tengo la culpa de que mis fans sean algo extremistas Hime-sama y tu no quisiste reunirte conmigo para arreglarlo juntos

Yo comenzaba a ver todo rojo y de no tener que conservar mi tan maltrecha compostura ya le habría asestado la cachetada que se merecía. Así que respire hondo y mantuve una fachada tranquila y fría, no permitiría que un patán, intento de play boy me sacar de mis casillas. No más.

-Creo que ya podemos comenzar la entrevista si no te importa-le dije educadamente

El muy baka creyó que el asunto ya estaba olvidado y se atrevió a pasarme el brazo por los hombros.

-Como tú digas Hime-sama y ahora que no estás tan histérica supongo que no te importara que tengamos que esperar al camarógrafo ¿no?

Lo mire fijamente y con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, cogí su brazo para sacármelo de encima cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más. Y así era, pero no solo era alguien, pues ese alguien cargaba con una cámara y esta estaba grabando. Al parecer Gaara también se dio cuenta pues me atrajo hacia él acercando su cara a la mía, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me beso.

Quería quitármelo de encima, pero él se previno y me aplasto aun mas contra el dejando mis manos atrapadas con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía firmemente mi nuca, inmovilizándome.

Al menos eso creyó el hasta que sintió el rodillazo en sus partes intimas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, con una mueca de dolor y confusión en el rostro.

Me incline un poco

-Baka-san, creo que deberemos aplazar nuestra entrevista ¿no crees?

Controlo su expresión de inmediato y se puso, no sin cierta dificultad, de pie.

-Tu… ¿te atreviste a rechazarme?-estaba algo más que molesto y daba algo de miedo para ser sincera.

-H-hai-no pude evitar el leve temblor en mi voz

Hime-sama… deberías saber que a mí jamás, nunca me han rechazado y esta no será la primera vez, y ya que has aceptado la entrevista, lo del programa y la campaña que haremos juntos, déjame decirte que no te dejare en paz hasta que cedas.

Se fue sin decir más, seguido por el camarógrafo.

Dejándome con la sensación de que el no solo dijo lo que dijo para asustarme, el lo decía en serio.

Y yo estaba metida en serios problemas.

* * *

><p>pobre hina-chan 6.6gaara le va causar mas problemillas de los que cree<p>

sip, y por cierto ya termine el siguiente capi

si, ingresar es una gran fuente de inspiracion

les adelanto que se titula: MALDITO SABAKU NO BAKA

y es q el muy ... se porto muuuuuy mal y nuestro querido naru-chan tampoco es que ayude mucho tampoco

bueno, hasta el sabado o domingo... pero antes del lunes subo el siguiente capi

bye bye

cuidense muxo

los quiero

y espero q ustedes no me odien


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: maldito Sabaku no baka

-Tienes una linda casa sensei-elogie mientras me serbia el desayuno

-¿Gracias Hinata, como pasaste la noche?-me pregunto

Entrecerré los ojos dudosa de que contestar

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Mmm, hubiese estado un poco mejor si cierto perro no hubiese estado aullando, aunque por alguna inexplicable razón se cayó casi al instante… ¿tú sabes por qué?-me pregunto intencionadamente

-…

-Ya veo… y que hay de ti bribón?-se dirigió a Hashi

Hashi apoyo la cabeza en el suelo con las patas al lado.

-Culpable

-No podía dormir-le explique

-¿Quien?¿ Tu o el?

-…

-Hinata has estado rara desde ayer, pensé que tenias más confianza en mi-me regaño triste

-Lo siento sensei-me disculpe

-Supongo que me lo dirás cuando estés lista-suspiro resignada

-Ya tenemos que irnos sensei-le informe viendo la hora.

-Si no podemos fiarnos solo porque estemos más cerca de la escuela, y espero que te sepas comportar Hashico-se dirigió a mi perro que se tapo los ojos con las patas

-Siempre se comporta bien ¿cierto Hashi?-recibí el acostumbrado ladrido por respuesta-regresaremos pronto y entonces te llevare a pasear por el parque

Acaricie su peluda cabeza y me despedí de él.

Tras unos minutos de caminata estábamos en la escuela.

-Que tengas un buen día Hina-chan-dijo mi sensei con un guiño y luego se fue.

Mientras me dirigía a mi aula no pude evitar recordar lo que Gaara había hecho y dicho, pero eso no fue lo peor, pues el beso de Gaara hizo que me acordara de otro, y la persona que me lo había dado estaba a solo unos pasos de mi.

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre la pared del aula, mirándome fijamente.

Me quede parada sin poder moverme del asombro ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Maldito Sabaku no baka.

-Debemos hablar-dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta con la clara intención de que lo siguiera.

Y no sé porque pero eso hice.

Llegamos a un pequeño jardín apartado.

Yo no sabía que decir, así que me quede callada esperando a que el hablara, pero no lo hizo, solo me miraba y seguía mirándome hasta ponerme incomoda.

-¿D-de q-que querías hablar?-le pregunte avergonzada mirando el suelo.

Siguió sin decir nada, solo me entrego lo que parecía ser una revista.

Una revista que tenía como portada a una pareja besándose, un chico pelirrojo y una chica que se parecía a mí, no, ERA YO. Las cosas empeoraron cuando leí el titulo de la portada:¨Nuestra princesa de hielo encontró a su príncipe pelirrojo¨

-Casi pareces sorprendida ¿me pregunto por qué será?-ironizo Sasuke con voz despectiva y fría.

-Y-yo n-no… t-tu c-como…-balbucee.

Sasuke SABIA quien era yo, y ahora él había visto el beso que me dio Gaara. El mismo día que él me había besado a mí.

-No pienso delatarte si eso es lo que te preocupa, solo trata de controlarte cuando estés con tu novio-a pesar de su tono neutro pude percibir el despecho en su voz.

-E-el no es mi novio, el…-trate de aclararle.

-¿Entonces te besas con cualquier desconocido?

Sus palabras eran muy hirientes, e hicieron brotar lágrimas que en vano trate de contener.

-Ni siquiera sabes que paso realmente-mantuve mi voz baja para no arriesgarme a que se quebrara y delatara más aun cuanto me dolían sus palabras.

-No hace falta, las imágenes hablan por sí solas-dijo más frio que antes y se fue dejándome sola.

Apreté los puños y respire hondo, controlándome, hasta que cesaron, entonces me dirigí al baño y arregle el desastre en que me había convertido.

-No dejare que esto me afecte-me dije a mi misma-seguiré comportándome tan normal como siempre, nadie sabrá nada… y más importante aun…me vengare del maldito Sabaku no baka.

Guarde en mi interior todo lo que sentía: odio, vergüenza, miedo, ansiedad, y también el sentimiento desconocido que había estado sintiendo por Sasuke.

En el aula todos tenían la revista que yo ya había votado a la basura.

-¿Hina-chan ya viste las noticias? ¿Es increíble cierto? ¡Las dos estrellas más admiradas de todo Japón están saliendo!-parloteo sin parar Ino-y ella estará en su programa ¡veremos una cita real entre dos famosos!

-Eso no es todo, harán juntos la campaña publicitaria de las empresas Hyuga y se ven taaan lindos juntos-suspiro Sakura.

-Sí, bueno solo porque es Hinata-sama le perdono que se robe a nuestro Gaara-kun-dijo ino haciendo pucheros.

-¿Segura? La última vez que ¨se lo robo¨ mandaste como…no se…fueron nueve o diez amenazas de muerte y creaste no sé cuantas páginas web contra ella-le acuso Sakura.

Con que había sido Ino, y a mí que me caía tan bien.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ahora soy una chica madura-se defendió ino.

Entonces escuchamos un algo conocido grito agudo, proveniente una única persona.

-¿Que pasa Karin?-pregunto Sakura no muy alarmada, al igual que los demás, ya debía estar acostumbrada.

-¡SUBIERON EL VIDEO EN SU BLOG!

-No

-Si

Todas las chicas y para mi sorpresa muchos chicos incluyendo a Naruto teclearon en sus celulares para luego murmurar y suspirar.

Para mi mala suerte Ino puso la pantalla ante mis narices para que pudiera verlo. El video duraba unos cuantos segundos, pero era suficientemente comprometedor y como era de suponer, omitía la parte del rodillazo.

Maldito Sabaku no baka

Gracias a dios el profesor de trigonometría llego, el haría que apagasen los celulares y nos haría concentrarnos en números. Lindos, lindos números.

-Bien, clase tomen asiento y… a quien le importa ¡¿YA VIERON LAS NOTICIAS? Gaara-kun y la princesa Hyuga salen juntos y esta vez NO es una equivocación-chismorreo animadísimo.

-¡Ya subieron el video a su blog!-informo emocionada Ino.

-¡¿HAY UN VIDEO?

Entonces el traidor profesor saco su laptop y puso el video, y para mi más que mala suerte a la vista de todos. Una y otra y otra vez hasta que la clase llego a su fin.

Todos seguían hablando de los acontecimientos. Todos excepto yo y Sasuke, a quien evitaba mirar, y el hecho de sentarnos juntos empeoraba las cosas.

-¡HINA-CHAN!-grito Naruto con su cara muy cerca a la mía, haciéndome sonrojar.

-N-Naruto-kun…

-¿Entonces aceptas?-pregunto un poco inquieto Naruto, acercándose más aun.

-¿Q-Qué?-le pregunte tratando de alejarme un poco.

-Solo di sí o no-insistió.

-Pues… ¿sí?-acepte sin saber qué pero siendo Naruto no podía ser nada malo.

-¡¿De veras?-parecía incrédulo.

Me lo pensé mejor.

-Si no te…

Me callo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No te dejare echarte para atrás Hina-chan-dijo tajante-saldremos después de la practica, la pasaremos genial ¡DE VERAS!

Abrí y cerré mi boca tratando de decir algo sin lograrlo ¿en qué me había metido ahora?

-¡Hina-chan y Naruto-kun tendrán una cita!-exclamo una asombrada Ino.

-¡¿Qué?-todos parecían no creérselo.

-A mi me parece que hacen una linda pareja- azuzo Karin-son tal para cual

Y los murmullos y comentarios siguieron solo que esta vez por un tema diferente, pero que por desgracia también me involucraba a mí.

Las siguientes horas fueron tortuosas, a un lado mío estaba Sasuke más frio que el hielo, y al otro tenia a Naruto que me sonreía siempre sin prestar atención a los profesores que al parecer estaban acostumbrados a su indiferencia.

Al término de las clases intente hablar con Naruto y explicarle que todo había sido una equivocación. Lo intente.

-Naru…

Antes de acabar de hablar Naruto ya me había cogido y casi a rastras me llevo a un lugar apartado de la escuela.

-Hina-chan, tenemos que hablar-dijo tan serio que por un momento me recordó a Sasuke.

¿Porque todos querían hablar conmigo hoy?

Continuara…

Y no se imaginan como…

=3


	9. Chapter 9

Hola aqui les traigo la conti que esta un poquito... ya lo sabran solo leyendolo, pues como bien dice el titulo son ¨aclaraciones¨ de parte de naruto y tambien de...

DISCLAMIER: Naruto no me pertenece... =(

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9: Aclaraciones<p>

-Entonces me invitaste a salir solo para darle celos Sakura-chan…-trate de aclarar tras la enrevesada explicación que me había dado Naruto.

-Sí, y por eso necesito que me ayudes ¿lo harás?-inquirió poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, que siendo sincera le salía muy bien.

-Naruto-kun quisiera ayudarte pero Sakura-chan es mi amiga apenas…

-Justamente por eso eres perfecta

-… y ahora tengo muchos problemas…

-¡Te ayudare!

-No creo que…

-Por favooooor Hina-chaaaaaan

A estas alturas no podía estar metida en más líos, uno mas no haría diferencia ¿cierto?

-Naruto-kun…-suspire resignada-…está bien lo hare

-¡Gracias Hina-chan eres la mejor amiga del mundo!-salto emocionado Naruto abrazándome por un largo tiempo y un poco demasiado fuerte.

-N-Naruto kun… m-me estas… -musite con el poco aire que el apretón de Naruto me permitía.

Un fuerte carraspeo me interrumpió.

-Kurenai sensei los está buscando-informo la inconfundible voz cada vez más gélida de Sasuke.

-Ya vamos-contesto Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome casi a rastras hasta adelantar a Sasuke.

-Hina-chan el plan para darle celos a Sakura debe quedar entre nosotros ¿si?-susurro en mi oído-nadie debe saberlo.

Asentí sabiendo que no podría articular palabra algunos dados los acontecimientos.

Ahora Sasuke pensaría lo peor de mí. No era común que una chica apareciese por todo internet besándose con el mujeriego más famoso de todo Japón después de haber sido besada por él, y para rematarla haber aceptado una cita con su mejor amigo y ahora ver como este me abrazaba con demasiada confianza.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sobre como habia conseguido meterme en tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo ¿mala suerte talvez?

-¡HINA-CHAN!-grito Naruto mientras agitaba mis hombros y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento de paso.

-P-Perdón Naruto-kun, estaba distraída… ¿decías?

-Te decía que iríamos a una feria cerca de aquí, Sakura-chan y los demás también irán, será perfecto para comenzar el plan, ¡DE VERAS!

-…

-Estas muy callada Hina-chan

Naruto me miraba muy fijamente, podía ser muy distraído a veces pero cuando se lo proponía resultaba turbadora la atención del que era capaz de poner en los pequeños detalles. Eso o yo era muy obvia.

-Oh, e-estaba pensando…

-¿En qué?-pregunto curioso.

-E-En nadi… -me detuve a tiempo -…nada no pensaba en nada, mira ya llegamos debemos apurarnos, Kurenai-sensei no tolera las tardanzas.

Me solté de su agarre y me adentre en la pista de hielo donde mi sensei y los demás chicos estaban haciendo estiramientos.

-Muy bien chicos sigan así ¿señorita Ryuga puedo hablar con usted un momento?-me pidió

-¿Sensei?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre Gaara y tú?-me pregunto sin rodeos cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejadas.

Ups, no se me había ocurrido que obviamente mi sensei se enteraría.

-Y-yo…

-Pensé que me tenías más confianza-susurro triste.

-Y la tengo, pero…-quise excusarme de alguna manera, no me gustaba verla tan triste y menos por mi culpa.

-Debo decir que al principio me pareció una impertinencia de su parte publicar esas imágenes, pero reconozco que es una muy buena idea el hacer creer que hay algún tipo de relación entre ustedes, eso ayudara mucho en la campaña publicitaria… aun no sé como logro convencer a tu padre pero…

-¿M-mi padre hizo qué?-pregunte incrédula.

Escuche mal, eso era. Mi padre JAMÁS aceptaría una ofensa así, sin importar cuán beneficioso fuese para la empresa. JAMÁS.

-¿No lo sabías? Pensé que Sabaku… porque ustedes tuvieron que estar de acuerdo para…-kurenai tenía una expresión confundida- … ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente Hinata?

Mordí mi labio inferior, una pequeña manía que creía haber eliminado, al igual que el tartamudeo. O no.

De todos modos decidí contarle todo.

-E-estábamos hablando… b-bueno hablando no, más bien discutiendo, y-ya sabes por lo de nuestras _diferencias_, y entonces el me beso de pronto y yo o-obviamente lo aleje con un…-me sonroje ante la confesión- …un rodillazo pero no tenía ni idea de que nos habían g-grabado y el muy… cínico publico el video e hizo creer a todo el mundo que hay algo entre nosotros y…

-Hinata…

-…c-cuando lo vea t-te juro que…

-Hinata-mi sensei cogió mis manos apretadas en puños-en primer lugar cálmate, estar tan enojada no te será de ayuda, aunque por otra parte me parece muy bueno que…

-¿Bueno?-la mire incrédula.

-Mira, no parece _bueno_ pero me refiero a que nunca te había visto tan enojada, por lo menos no demostrarlo tan…-intento suprimir una sonrisa-… abiertamente.

Fruncí el ceño

-Tienes algo de razón, no parece ni es _bueno. _

-Está bien, tómalo como quieras pero debemos encontrar la mejor manera de solucionarlo… mmm, debo admitir que ese chico fue muy astuto al hablar con tu padre primero pero lo que más me intriga es como logro convencerlo.

Suspire repentinamente cansada, producto de todo el estrés causado por ese ser despreciable. Aunque no pude evitar compartir la misma duda de mi sensei ¿Cómo había logrado persuadir Gaara a Hiashi Hyuga tan orgulloso y conservador como era?

-¿Cuando regresa mi padre de su viaje?

-Oh, bueno, no creo que debas…-empezó mirando hacia donde estaban mis amigos, como si le urgiera ir hacia ellos.

Conocía esa mirada.

-¿Que me estas ocultando Kurenai-sensei?-le mire directamente tratando de identificar cualquier signo de duda o encubrimiento.

-Tu padre regresara dentro de unos meses Hinata, y dudo mucho que puedas comunicarle los últimos _acontecimientos._

Sus palabras me inquietaron, como si se tratara de un mal presentimiento. Tuve miedo de preguntar pero era aun peor no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-La… salud de tu padre no es muy estable en estos momentos Hinata.

De pronto supe lo que pasaba, trate de controlar mi expresión en vano, podía sentir el ardor de mis ojos por las lágrimas.

-E-el no se fue por negocios, fue p-porque está mal… ¿cierto?

-Él no quería preocuparte Hinata

-P-pero… ¡es mi padre! D-debo estar con él -le espete.

-Precisamente por esto no te dijo nada, sabía que te preocuparías demasiado.

-No importa lo que piense, iré

-Lo ha prohibido-dijo como disculpándose.

-¿Q-que?

-No se te permitirá ir con el bajo ningún motivo, fue una orden directa, lo siento mucho Hinata-dijo apenada.

-¿Al menos puedo hablar con él?-pregunte resignada.

-No, a menos que sea realmente importante

-Lo es-replique en un lloriqueo.

-Lo siento, pero…

No llegaríamos a ningún lado, lo sabía. Así que limpie los restos de lágrimas y controle mis emociones a la par de mi alterada respiración, calmándome.

-Bien, no lo hare, no lo llamare, ni lo buscare, lo obedeceré como siempre he hecho-cedí.

-Hinata, si estuviera en mis manos…

-Pero no lo está-la interrumpí cansada de sus frecuentes disculpas.

La preocupación aumento en el rostro de Kurenai hasta casi rozar la ansiedad.

-Cancelare el entrenamiento de hoy-me informo.

-¿Qué? No puedes…- le contradije boquiabierta, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que ella había cancelado los entrenamientos.

-Si puedo y lo hare, no estás en condiciones-argumento resuelta.

-Creo ser lo suficientemente capaz de decidir por mí misma, y nada impide que yo _si_ practique sensei-le señale impasible

-No podrás ingresar al palacio, por disposición de tu padre solo se te será otorgada la entrada cuando yo lo permita, espero entiendas que solo es una medida previsora.

Sentí mi expresión endurecerse al darme cuenta a que se refería.

-Eso no volverá a pasar sensei

-Solo estoy asegurándome de que así sea-dijo manteniendo sus ojos en mi.

-…

-Por ahora veré que puedo hacer con el problema de Sabaku No, tú podrías pasar el día con tus amigos, me pareció oír que irian a alguna clase de fiesta…

-Feria-la corregí

Sonrió complacida

-Me alegra saber que te hayan invitado-dio un delicado suspiro-Hinata, se que últimamente no hemos estado en los mejores términos, pero me preocupas y…

-Lo se sensei, yo también lo siento, he estado un poco sensible estos días, supongo que ha de ser por el estrés o algo así

-Trata de relajarte un poco, ve con tus amigos a esa feria y diviértete, yo tratare el problema que ocasiono ese chico adicto al delineador-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí ante el sobrenombre.

-Kurenai-sensei- saludo una voz tan conocida como inesperada.

-Sasuke, que bien que estés aquí, así tú y Hinata podrán informarles a sus compañeros que las clases serán suspendidas solo por esta vez-tanto sus palabras como la manera de dirigirse a el me sorprendieron.

-¡S-sensei!

Kurenai enarco una ceja interrogante.

-Al parecer, Hinata cree que no debería llamarla por su verdadero nombre ante _extraños-_le explico Sasuke a Kurenai, con la misma familiaridad.

-Pero tú no eres un extraño Sasuke, todo lo contrario, ustedes se conocen desde pequeños, y eran tan apegados… ¡si hasta le regalaste a Hashico!- suspiro muy sentimental, luego miro su reloj- bueno ya me tengo que ir, ese problema no se solucionara solo. Ah, lo olvidaba, dale mis saludos a Mikoto ¿sí?

Y se fue.

No me atreví a mirarlo pero casi podía sentir la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras trataba de esconder el profundo sonrojo en el mío.

-Cualquiera en tu lugar se habría alegrado de reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia ¿sabes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

Yo creo que si…

* * *

><p>¿Y?<p>

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Les gusto un poquitito?


End file.
